winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 406
|pe = Mitzi's Present |ne = Winx Believix}}A Fairy in Danger is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx discover the last fairy on earth, is a young girl named Roxy. They face off against the Wizards of the Black Circle to protect Roxy, but they quickly learn that their Enchantix powers are not strong enough to win. Plot It is morning in Gardenia and the girls are eating breakfast. Stella wakes up the latest, irritated by the many boxes still left to unpack. Bloom reminds her that it is the day they take care of that stuff, while Aisha reminds her that their boyfriends are coming over for dinner. The Winx and the Specialists need to talk as lately there has been too many misunderstandings that need to be cleared up. Stella is still upset by her and Brandon's fight, refusing to forgive him for "kissing" Mitzi. But her cheerful side returns when she gets excited about hanging out with her best friends. She enjoys her breakfast. Aisha walks over to Musa, who has been reading the Book of Fairies, to refill her coffee. Musa explains that the book is interesting and tells the girls that Believix is earned when people begin to believe in magic and it has three sets of wings. Out in the shopping district, Helia and Sky had just recently gotten their haircuts. Brandon and Riven meet up with them, but not without making fun of their haircuts first. Sky begs to differ. Brandon then lets them know that they have gotten jobs to deliver pizza, and using their boards will definitely speed up the deliver process. Helia points out that the boards are better than the car Sky purchased. Riven says it is not big deal and to let Nabu fix it up with some magic. Sky warns that magic does have limits, this prompts Brandon to hope Nabu's magic can help him get rid of Mitzi, who has been causing a rift between him and Stella. Brandon does not want to hurt her feelings or lead her on; her affirms to his friends that he will always love Stella and does not want to lose her. Riven reassures him that this will soon blow over. The Specialists however, are unaware that Mitzi has been stalking and eavesdropping on them. She becomes enraged when she learns that Brandon will never enter a romantic relationship with her. She decides to spy on the Winx and try to catch some evidence of them being unfaithful. The Winx are now painting their walls using magic, it is all fun and games until someone comes knocking on the door. Stella stops the magic, dropping all the painting products and making a mess. Turns out, it is just Andy and his friends, Rio and Mark. They come to help renovate and while the Winx are interacting with them, Mitzi snaps a photo and sends it to none other than Brandon and the guys. Bloom suggests a break and Andy agrees to it, accidentally splashing some paint on Bloom. He wipes off the paint on Bloom's cheek when the Specialists show up. Andy and his friends leave. The Winx and the Specialists have another argument, complicating things even more and the Specialists storm out, all thanks to Mitzi's meddling. Though an obviously frustrating turn of events, Tecna reminds the girls of their mission: finding the last Earth fairy. Tecna's laptop starts beeping alarming them of the mysterious person who has been adopting numerous pets from her site using different usernames every time; the girls go investigate. They find the mysterious person's home, and duck as the person comes out. Bloom recognizes the girl, Roxy, the one waitress who works at the Frutti Music Bar. They follow her to a storage room in the bar. Stella aggressively demands an answer from Roxy as to what she has been doing with all those pets. Roxy's dog, Artu, turns protective and aggressively barks at them. Roxy calms Artu, unknowingly to her, through magic. The Winx sense this and comes to the conclusion that they have found the last fairy on Earth. Bloom decides to take a chance and tells Roxy the truth of her origins, and that she is, in reality, a Fairy. Naturally, Roxy does not believe her, calling the girls crazy. She tells the Winx to stay away from her before she and Artu run off. Roxy and Artu run to an empty industrial lot, thinking they lost the Winx, but unfortunately, they run into the Fairy Hunters. The Hunters attack Roxy, attempting to absorb her into the Black Circle, only to be thwarted by Artu and the arrival of the Winx. The Winx transform but even in their Enchantix forms, could not fight effectively against the Fairy Hunters and were getting soundly beaten. Roxy cries in denial, that what she was witnessing was not happening and that this was all just a bad dream. Denying the existence of fairies, denying the existence of wizards, and evidently denying the existence of magic. Ogron mockingly tells her that this was ALL real, that she is the last remaining Fairy on Earth, and she is doomed. Frightened, Roxy asks for the Winx's assistance. Bloom and the others plead to Roxy to believe in their existence and to have faith in them so that they can fight the Fairy Hunters. Thanks to Roxy, who finally starts to believe in fairies, all the Winx girls earn their Believix and are finally able to put up a decent fight against the Black Circle. Major Events *The Winx earn their Believix. *The Winx discover that Roxy is the last fairy on Earth. *Helia get his new haircut. *Mitzi continues to be a problem in Brandon and Stella's relationship. Debuts *Believix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Earth Fairies **Roxy *Villains **Wizards of the Black Circle ***Ogron ***Gantlos ***Anagan ***Duman **Mitzi *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Nabu **Timmy **Helia *Animals **Fairy Pets ***Coco ***Milly ***Belle ***Chicko ***Pepe ***Ginger **Kiko **Artu *Humans **Andy **Rio **Mark Spells Used *Oceans of Light - Used against Gantlos. *Dragon Fury - Used to melt the ground underneath the Wizards of the Black Circle. *Sound Wave Attack - Used against Duman. *Morphix Shield - Used by Aisha to defend herself. *Protective Force Field - Used by Tecna against Ogron. Songs Cinélume *Winx Are Back *Superheroes Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *This episode marks the final appearance of the Winx's Enchantix, excluding its cameo at the end of of "Ice and Fire". *In the Nickelodeon dub of this episode, once again, the Winx say their names and the types of powers they have at the end of their Believix transformation, which is very similar to the Magic Charmix transformation during the four one-hour specials and the Nickelodeon dub of Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. *Roxy made a reference to Looney Tunes. *Ogron broke the fourth wall. While the girls transform into Enchantix, he comments saying "it's always the same old song and dance", referring to the transformation sequence. *This is the second time a new transformation was earned in the sixth episode of a season. The first being Enchantix, and the third being Harmonix. *This is the first time the Winx earn a new transformation together. *This is the last time 2D computer graphics/Adobe Flash animation were used in the fourth season before reverting to hand-drawn animation and digital ink and paint for the rest of the season. *The part before the Winx earn their Believix is a reused scene from the previous episode. Mistakes *As the narrator describes the events of the previous episode, Roxy's back hair is missing. This was seen in the previous episode as well. *When Riven was teasing Sky about how a job is not as prestigious as being a king his wristbands were gone. *In one scene, Tecna's palmtop is incorrectly colored. WCEp406Mistake(1).png|Riven's missing wristbands. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 4 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes